Mariks Thanksgiving
by Virgil the Grim
Summary: How will Marik's thanks giving turn out? Part 6 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Me: Well this is a funny, in your face story. SO READ!

Mew2ofthelightworld:under breath I hate this, we do not own these charectors but we do own the story.

Chapter 1: Thanksgiving Bash! Part 1.

_Dear Reader of this note, you are invited to Marik Ishtar's Thanksgiving Bash. He promises the best food no mony can buy. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHHA!_

_Sincerly yours, Marik Ishtar_

_Yugi: Is reading a napkin Hmm, I wonder should I go?_

_Dueilist: IT'S YOUR TURN YOU STUPID- THATS IT I FORFIT!_

_Announcer: Our winner, Yugi Motou!_

_Yugi: Hmmmm, should I or should'nt I?_

_Joey: Yugi, you won and hey, whatcha reading? Reads napkin Mariks haven a party! Lets go!_

_Next day._

_Tristin: He did say were we are supposed to go right?_

_Tea: You arn't guessing where we are supposed to go, right Yugi?_

_Yugi: Yeah. Its over the giant tree in front of K.F.C and one of us should have a bad knee. Hey, there it is! ( Enter a house which is ready to break)_

_Joey: OHHHH, my knee! Hey,nice house._

_Tea who are you talking to?_

_Joey: That giant,bloby,spongy monster. Wait..... MONSTER!_

_Everybody: AHHHHHHHH!_

_End Part 1._

_Me: Well, how was it? (Gets hit by skillit)_

_Marik: Next time its gonna be a bat!_

_Me: Just say the damn end._

_Marik: Alright. Read and review or GET EATEN BY PEANUTS!_


	2. Part 2: Uncle Blob

Chapter 2: The Blob.

Me: Well here is my second chapter of Mariks Thanks givin- Gets hit by bat MARIK!

Marik: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Take that!

Mew2oflight: Man that Marik. Next time, let Yugi do this.

Marik: Holds up sign that says "We do not own the characters in the story."

Me: I hate this part. Creates giant lie.

* * *

Announcer: Last time on Mariks Thanksgiving!

Everybody: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Announcer: Now let's continue.

Everybody: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Blob: HGkjsyydshndfsa,kikuyc.

Marik from inside the house: Hey uncle Blob, where are you?

Blob: Bdsauhfsdifffsjlkfsfoe!

Marik: Hey there you are! Still greeting visitors are we?

Yugi: Wait, he is your uncle?

Marik: Yeah. He used to work in a Nuclear Power Plant when a nuclear test missile "accidentally" hit the power plant.

Tristan: Damn that's over kill isn't it?

Marik Yeah, it is. So anyways come in!

Tea: Yeah, we should seeing that it looks like it is going to snow.

Joey: Yeah, plus it seems that my legs is broken. Crap that hurts.

Announcer: Now that's the end of chapter 2.

Me: Well that went well.

Joey: Hey, all I had was one line!

Tea: Me too!

Yugi: Still this was good since we still get pa- OW! What the- MARIK! Grabs stick and starts running after Marik

Marik: HAHAHAHAAH! YOU"LL NEVER CATCH M- smashes into wall.

Me: Damn. Well read and review people.


	3. Chapter 3: Other guests?

Chapter 3: Other guests?

Me: Yep, story is late, but I was making another story, but I WILL finish this story.

Mew2oflight: Yep, but whats up with this chapter? "Other guests", wait your adding other genres now!

Mew:Yes. I wonder who?

Joey: None of us own anything of anything about this story, except story lines.

Begin Story.

Inside House

Marik: Well, just stay here and wait for my "friend" to give you some orderves.

Joey: Man, tis is like when we were on Kaiba-(Sees Kaiba walking from doorway) WHAT, KAIBA!?

Kaiba: Yes its me. I came because of the "thing" that Marik was to give me.

Joey: What, a consience, ummmm, sense of humor. A girlfriend! HAHAHAHAHA!

Kaibs: Ummm, one of those things, yes.

Joey: OO! Woah, didnt think I would be right.

Yugi: OO DEAR LORD! THE WORLD IS-(Gets Slaped) OW! Who did that?

Mai: Me, sug.

Joey: Mai, howsit doing?

Mai: Good,good. Hey do any of you know a kid with whte-grey hair with a sword?

Tristan: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Yeeeeeeeee-no.

??????:(Walks from hallway) Man what am I doing here anyways?

Tea: Hey are you not Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yeah, I heard that a if I wanted a jewle shard that to come over here and eat.

Spike:(Enters from outside) Man, I hope my ship will be okay.

Tea: Hey, your Spike! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!

Spike:OO Yeaaaaaah. (Walks away)

Tea: COME BACK! (Runs after Spike)

Spike: (Runs) WHY DID I FORGET MY GUN!

Yugi: Man, I need food!

Tristan: Woah, I thought Joey would say that first.

Joey: Well, I did just eat an oyster.

Tristan: Ummm, Joey, that was not an oyster, that was a bar of soap!

Joey: Still good.(Sees floatong tray of adorves) Shiby.(Eats)

Mewtwo: Hey, your eating my food.(Hits joey with tail) Man, kids these days.

Joey: NO ONE MESSES WITH ME AND FOOD!(Hits Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: OW! Damn little....(Frezzes Joey) That should do.

Bakura: Sorry I was late. Here is your adorves.

Yugi: Wait, didnt the napkin say "no money"?

Bakura: Yep, we made the food!

Tristan: Meh, still food. Eats)

(I enter through kitchen doorway)

Me: Well, foods about ready so lets-(Sees gang) Hey there here!

Yugi: Ummmm, can "it" unfreezee Joey?

Mewtwo: My name is Mewtwo, and.... what the hell!(Unfreezees Joey)

Joey: Ahhh, thats better. Now lets eat!

Gang:(Enters doorway)

Next episode: Food time!

Me: Well, here are the extras and I am here as well! R/R alright people.


	4. Chapter 4: Yami's calls

Last time on "Mariks Thanksgiving"!

We see that some of the guests have eneterd and many faces are here. Now lets start this thing!

Me: I on teh storyline, NOT the characters.

"WHAT? Your telling me the turkey dissapered?" Yugi screamed out.

"Hey look, I may be able to get another one, but i'll need some tools." I said,trying to calm Yugi down.

"Wait, maybe Yami can help us! Let me just..." Yugi said, grabbing his cell an dialing a number.

"Hello, this is Yami."

"Hey Yami, can you send me a turkey?"

"WHAT? ITS ING THANKSGIVING DAY, HOW IN RA'S NAME AM I GOING TO GET A CAKE?" Yami screamed.

"Look, you get-wait did you say cake?"

"Ooops, I meant WHERE THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET A TURKEY?"

"Look, get the turkey or i'll tell everybody the secret."

"Alright, just hold up!" Yami exclaimed and hung up.

" Hey Yug, what he say?" Joey asked.

"He's going to check."

At Yami's house.

" Lets see...1-223-443-3464...Hello is this Kagome's house?"

"Yeah, this is Kagome speaking. How can I help?"

"Do you have an extra turkey around. even if its been violated or something like that."

"Ummm, isn't that kinda sick?"

"Look, do you have a turkey or what?"

" Don't get so angry, just hold up alright?" Kagome finished saying as she searched for an extra turkey. " Hey mom, do we have an extra turkey?"

" I don't think we do."

"Alright, thanks! Sorry, we don't have an extra turkey."

"Alright, thanks you STUPID ING BITCH!" Yami yelled as he hung up."Lets see...1-345-678-999...Hello is Ken- it, like hell he'll have-What the?" Yami says as he hears something from the other line.

" God damn it Kenny, I told you I...wont...give...you a CHOCOLATE BAR OKAY!" Cartmen yelled.

"MmMmmmMmmmmM!" Kenny said.

" What, did you just call my mom a ball ing bitch? DIE KENNY!" Cartman screams as many curse words were yelled ending with the legandary. "OMG, YOU KILLED KEN-(Line gets cut off)

"Damn Cartman. Alright now...1234556778...Hello is this Frylock?"

"Yeah this is him. who is-Wait, is this Yami? I haven't heard from you since...Well, since the chainsaw wars. How the hell have you been?"

"Pretty well. Hey do ya have a turkey?"

"Nah, just nachos and drunks he-Meatwad get that thing out of your mouth!" Frylock finished saying as he hung up.

"Shit, there is only one other person left!" Yami said.

At Marik's party.

"Where is the ing turkey?" Yugi yelled.

"Look Yug, just hold up. I'm hungry and you don't see me complaining."

"Yeah, but you ate like 10 bars of soap! That can cause... Soaporosits!" Tristan told Joey.

"Thats an old wife's tale!" tea told Tristan.

"Why the are you in my confersation?" Tristan yelled at Tea, bitch slapping her."When we need some ed up "friendship" speech, then you talk."

Back at Yami's house.

"Ummmm, is X here?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Don't you remember? Its me, Yami!"

"Oh Yami? Thats you? Should've guessed." Zero spoke.

"Do you have an extra turkey with ya?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need a turkey sent to Marik's house."

"Were outside there right now! We decided to bring another 4 turkeys!"

"Wait, this ISN'T THE HOUSE PHONE?"

"Nope, this is his cell. Look we'll give the turkey's to Marik right now alright? See ya." Zero said, hanging up.

"Oh thank Ra that Yugi is not telling my secret!" Yami said has he turned on the T.V.

T.V: Words Horniest Sluts, only on FOX!

"Yeah, finally!" Yami exclaimed, putting his hand down his pants.

At Marik's party.

"SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR!" Marik yelled.

End chapter.

Me: Man that took awhile!

Mew2oflight: I'm back!

Me: Cool, you can put the last thing.

Mew2oflight: review people!


	5. Chapter 5: I can't think of a name!

Chapter 5: More people, WTF?

Me: Yes there are more people. And even more will come.

Mew2oflight: Your going to get a headach right?

Church: Hi!

Me: You are not suppose to be here yet!

Church: Can I say the line?

Me: You are acting like Caboose you know.

Church: Pep pills.

Me: Okay, sure.

Church: He does not own, but only writes it.

Me: I own the storyline, not the people!

At Marik's front door.

"So were we suppose to bring drinks?" X asked.

"if we did, I am prepared." Axl told X.

"Hey is that more people coming?" Zero said as he saw through the horizen.

About 1-2 blocks away(Rain and all.).

"Church were is all of the food?" Tucker asked.

"God damn it Caboose, what do you do with the food?"

"I gave it to a homeless man!"

"Now what are we bringing to the dinner now?" Tucker asked.

"I brought rabbit!" Donut said from behind.

"I can't believe that the only people who weren't able to come was Lopez and Sarge. the only reason Sheila didn't come was because of the rain." Beth said.(It's Tex's real name. I just did that for that part.)

"Yeah but at least we won't hear Sarge yelling." Grif said.

Back at BloodGulch.

"Lopez were is the stuffing?"

"No se." Lopez replyed. (Also my spanish is VERY rusty. Plus I can't spell spanish words. that will be his only line with that many words.)

"Sarge, were is the motoroil at? I thought I saw an-Lopez, don't drink too much!" Sheila told Lopez.

Bact to the actually story line at Marik's house, inside.

"I said can someone get the damn door!" Marik re-said.

"I'll just do it!" Joey said as he reached for the door. Then it swung open, hitting him in the face.

"HAHA! I knew I would get you!" Mewtwo laughed.

"Nice one!" Tristan said.

"I do what I can."

"Ouch! Hey more guests! I don't know how we have enough food though." Yugi asked.

"We may need to revert to canibolisim." Bakura said.

"That explains why Tea missing! Meh." Joey said.

"Who wants tea cakes!" I told.

"Niiice." Joey said as he grabed a tea cake and ate it.  
"Jey thats sick!" Yugi yelled.

"Tatses seeet!" Jey said with a mouthfull of tea cakes in his mouth.

"No more for you!" I told Joey.

" Hello people!" Zero yelled as he entered with X and Axl."What ishanging?"

"Mostly Chocobo's." Bakura said.

"Cool Chocobo meat!" Axl said. "How yeah some more people are coming. They were walking though."

"You came teleporting didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Plus the ships were pretty rusty with the rain." X said.

"Well there they come!" Bakura said.

"Hello there. We come bering good tidings. Plus we brought rabbit." Caboose said.

"I really don't want to eat rabbit." Grif said.

"Well it tastes mostly like fish." Simmon 2.0 told Grif(Sorry just wanted to get technical.).

"Oh then I will. So were is the dinning room?"

"Right behind me." Bakura said as he pointed out the doorway.

"Cool! Now lets go!" Tucker yelled.

"That should be everybody. You guys can go to the dinning room as well." Bakura told Yugi and friends (Except Tea who was killed and eaten .)

Me: Well that ends this chapter!

Yugi: Did Tea really get killed?

Me: Yes cause I hate that girl! Now read and review people!


	6. Chapter 6: MY BRAAAAAAIN!

Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 6 of "Marik's Thanksgiving" sponsored by Nintendo!

Tucker: We have sponsors?

Me: Yup. And to those who didn't review me but e-mailed me, Tea is dead, More characters may be put if my brain doesn't explode, and Church did act more like Donut from episode 50.

Donut: Hi!

Mew2oflight: DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEIIEIIEEIEIEEIE!

Me: No we need him for the story!

Church: I best do this quick. He only owns the storyline, not the characters.

Chapter 6: Booze Control.

Outside of Marik's house.

"Come on Mario or we will miss the party!" Peach told Mario (Yes Mario and friends will be here. MY BRAIN HURTS!)"

"Well Bowser won't help me out!" Mario pleaded.

"Hey I am the one who drove. The only reason I came was I heard that there were gonna be some booze!"

"I came because I heard that our friends from the SSBM tournaments are gonna be here." Luigi told them.

Half a second later a barrel rolls in (MY BRAIN HURTS EVEN MORE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!) and crashes into Marik's house.

"Damn that hurt!" DK yelled.

"You can talk" Mario asked.

"PLAY DK 64!" DK yelled.

"Ow my ears!"

1 second later, Samus's ship enters the parking lot in front of Marik's house.

"Man I enjoyed that ride!" Samus told herself. "Hey you guys how are you?"

"Cool. Hey lets GO INSIDE ALREADY AND GET THE BOOOZE!" Bowser yelled.

Inside Marik's house.

"Hey were iz the booze?" Joey asked.

"I thought Spike brought it?" Bakura yelled.

"Hey I brought the fruit cake!"

"Mewtwo?"

"Chocolate strawberries. Inuyasha?"

"I brought these worthless diamonds and jewels and relics from ancient times."

"Oh I will need those now!" Marik yelled as he grabbed the large bag-o-jewels.

"Well were is the booze?"

Me: Ohhhh cliffe!

Church: Why are we not there?

Me: MY BRAIN!

Yugi: Oookay we people read and review!


End file.
